


Una collana di perline

by Phadeharolopade



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Persone che lavorano insieme, Qualcuno fa qualcosa di molto drastico, Una nuova vita in terra straniera, università
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phadeharolopade/pseuds/Phadeharolopade
Summary: In una mano tiene un coltello, quel genere di coltello che gli studenti usano per temperare i pennini ed intagliare i loro nomi quando diventa troppo complicato carteggiarli su una superficie, ma non è quel particolare che ha immobilizzato tutti gli astanti, come si fossero impietriti. Il motivo è che nell’ altra mano, quel povero ragazzino fuori di testa, ha tutte le sue perline.





	Una collana di perline

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Chain of beads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194912) by [Hyakunichisou 13 (zinnia13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinnia13/pseuds/Hyakunichisou%2013). 



> Questa traduzione è un omaggio ad una straordinaria autrice, Hyakunichisou 13 (zinnia13) e alla fantastica comunità di  
> Shousetsu Bang*Bang, che ospita le storie più belle che abbia mai letto :)

E’ una di quelle mattine limpide di inizio estate, e la luce filtra dal lucernario come se qualcuno la versasse da una brocca. Sto rimuginando tra me cosa fare per quella tubazione dell’ala est del dormitorio studentesco che continua ad allentarsi nello stesso dannato punto, ma al tempo stesso in realtà sto pensando che Frael è un bellissimo posto, anche se uno avrebbe il suo bel da fare a cercare in lungo e largo per trovare qualcuno in grado di fare una tazza di té che non abbia il sapore di foglie stantie, come se le avessero usate e riposte per riusarle ancora.  
Non ho colto il trambusto della sua entrata quando è corso qui, ma improvvisamente mi ritrovo Mastro Caerel a fianco, che senza fiato mi dice, Goodman Stone, mi spiace interrompere la tua colazione, ma si è verificata una situazione nella hall per quale avremmo bisogno dell’aiuto di qualcuno come te.  
Sul momento immagino che quella maledetta cisterna si sia incrinata ancora, e tutto si è allagato di nuovo com’era successo a Metà Inverno. Però i suoi occhi sono spalancati, e la distanza dalla hall al refettorio è troppo breve per averlo lasciato senza fiato, per cui deve davvero aver corso per venire qui. E quando mi alzo, corre via di nuovo, le ampie vesti da magister che svolazzano come le bandiere durante i giorni di festa, perché non le abbottona mai, così mentre mi affretto e mentre lo seguo continuo a pensare che si tratti di qualche grosso guasto, o che forse qualcuno si sia fatto male, ma se si trattasse di questo, allora perché è venuto da me?  
Il Salone d'ingresso è stata pensato per mettere in mostra tutto il loro sapere, come se tutte le loro conoscenze fossero state ricavate dal marmo di Rastary. E’ molto più ampio della maggior parte delle Aule, e il pavimento è fatto tutto di piccoli tasselli che compongono un disegno; ci sono vetrate colorate, e l’intero Salone risuona come se alcuni dei suoi angoli fossero stati costruiti proprio per creare un’eco. In questo momento ci devono essere almeno trenta persone, e che dio mi assista, sono tutte immobili, come la statua di Sheela nella Biblioteca, quella si deve oltrepassare per sgattaiolare su per le scale. E tutti loro tengono gli occhi fissi sul pavimento, o sulle grandi porte, le belle vetrate, cioè ovunque, eccetto che su quel che c'è nel mezzo dell’Aula. E già capisco che vivo qui da ormai abbastanza tempo, perché mi ci vuole un solo attimo per intuire perché hanno bisogno di me.

Al centro del Salone c’è questo ragazzino, fermo, in piedi. Posso sentire il suo respiro affannoso dal corridoio, ancor prima di entrare. Sta tremando, come se avesse scalato la Rupe più Remota fin quasi alla sommità senza tener conto che è una pessima idea guardar giù. In una mano tiene un coltello, quel genere di coltello che gli studenti usano per temperare i pennini ed intagliare i loro nomi quando diventa troppo complicato carteggiarli su una superficie, ma non è quel particolare che ha immobilizzato tutti gli astanti, come si fossero impietriti. Il motivo è che nell’altra mano, quel povero ragazzino fuori di testa, ha tutte le sue perline.  
Credo di dovervi una spiegazione circa i Fraeliani e le loro perline. E’una cosa che fanno tutti loro, e quando dico tutti intendo davvero tutti. Appena arrivato qui me ne sono procurate alcune anch’io, del tipo più semplice, quelle che si vendono agli stranieri alle chiuse del fiume, perché ero stufo di vedere la gente diventare nervosa ed agitata quando gli parlavo, come se ci fosse stato qualcosa di disgustoso proprio sotto il mio naso e loro stessero cercando di non tirar fuori i fazzoletti. Poi, un giorno, l’ho vista, perché non si può fare nemmeno un passo nei giorni di festa senza incontrare qualcuno che le venda, e sono belle a vedersi; ho visto una perlina ricavata da una pietra grigia, levigata, con delle venature verdi, proprio com’erano gli occhi di Bron, e dato che non ho nulla di suo, l’ho presa. Dopodichè ne ho prese altre, non molte, ma abbastanza per ricrearmi dei ricordi legati a memorie a cui tenevo.  
Ad ogni modo, loro hanno queste collane fatte da tutte queste perline, che sono come la loro storia, e le portano addosso. C’è la pietra del cuore, che viene data alla nascita, che ha un suo cordolo e va portata in modo che si appoggi all’incavo alla base della gola, dove pulsa il battito del cuore. E non se le levano mai, queste collane, cioè si, quando si lavano, o fanno sesso, ma non si vede mai gente senza la loro collana, fuori casa. Però credo che la pietra del cuore, quella, non se la levino proprio mai.

Invece questo ragazzino si è tagliato la sua collana con quella specie di temperino che tiene in mano.  
Quindi loro non possono guardarlo. Sta tremando come un micetto pescato da una pozzanghera, i denti serrati, e dalle sue labbra esce un lamento acuto, come se fosse fin troppo doloroso perfino piangere, e loro, tutti loro, non possono…nemmeno Mastro Caerel, che è sempre stato gentile con me, perfino prima che ci conoscessimo abbastanza; è come se non fosse neppure lì con loro. Noto che altri Mastri si stanno inumidendo le labbra, e muovono le dita, quasi si stessero trasformando in pietra come in un racconto di fate, e i loro cuori stanno per spezzarsi nei loro petti, perché capiscono che il ragazzino sta andando in pezzi, lì davanti a loro, ma non ha la sua collana addosso, non ha più alcuna pietra, e non si tratta di qualche forestiero che non ne sa nulla delle loro usanze, e loro non sanno cosa fare.  
Ritengo che la prima cosa da fare sia spostarlo da qui, in un luogo in cui nessuno sia lì a fissarlo. Allora, avanzo e gli parlo con la voce che Diggory usava con i nuovi cavalli, quando ancora non sapevamo quali fossero quelli nervosi che potevano imbizzarrirsi, e quali quelli più tranquilli. Anche lui non riesce a guardarmi, ma io allora gli poso una mano sulla schiena, e cerco di indirizzarlo verso le scale. Lui si lascia portare, come se la cosa non lo riguardasse in alcun modo. Io intanto continuo a parlare, e lui continua a camminare. E l’unico luogo in cui posso pensare di portarlo, che sia tranquillo e a portata di mano, è la mia stanza. E quindi, è lì che andiamo. 

Per tutto il tempo tengo d’occhio il coltellino. E non appena siamo nella mia stanza, seduti sul mio letto, gli dico che ora entrambi potremmo respirare più liberamente se non ci fosse un coltello in giro, al che le sue nocche sembrano stringerlo ancor più, bianche ed irrigidite, e io sento che sto per fare qualcosa di stupido, quand’ecco che le sue dita si allentano, e lui lascia che gli sfili il coltello dalla mano.  
Non cerco nemmeno di toccare le sue perline.  
Non ho alcuna idea di cosa dovrei fare ora, ma di certo non posso lasciarlo da solo, così mi siedo sul davanzale, e aspetto che mi venga qualche idea. E mentre sto lì, in attesa, il ragazzino sembra afflosciarsi, quasi rimpicciolirsi, come un giardino dopo una gelata.  
Poi qualcuno bussa alla porta, ed io non mi sono mai sentito così grato per qualcosa, da molto, molto tempo. E’ Mastro Caerel, che mi annuncia un visitatore, come se fosse qualcosa che dev’essere spiegato.

Eccola, lei entra, fissando il ragazzino come se io non ci fossi nemmeno. Queste persone hanno nomi altisonanti, molto elaborati, ma perfino i Fraeliani li chiamano semplicemente “Tessitori di Pietre”. E’una donna piccola e rotondetta, tutta vestita di bianco. Carica di perline. Ci sono pietre nelle trecce annodate sul capo, pietre che adornano il suo collo, guanti decorati con perline che le fasciano le braccia e una cintura fatta di perline che cinge una sopragonna interamente coperta di altre pietre, che ticchetta ad ogni suo movimento.  
Volgo lo sguardo verso Caerel, e questi inclina il capo come per invitarmi ad uscire nel corridoio. Immagino che questa donna sistemerà le cose, ma di certo prima dovranno parlare, e chiaramente, questa stanza può andar bene, c’è una finestra e la porta ha una serratura che si può chiudere dall’interno, ma non è molto ampia, giusto due volte la larghezza del mio letto, che di certo non è molto grande.  
Comunque esco in corridoio, e non appena sono uscito, la Tessitrice chiude la porta.  
Mastro Caerel prende un ampio respiro, quindi espira, stringe le labbra e solleva le sopracciglia, come se volesse dirmi, “Che casino!”, solo che non lo direbbe mai, nemmeno per tutto l’oro del mondo. Invece sorride, e mi dice, “Sei l’unico che avrebbe potuto aiutarci in questo frangente, grazie ancora.”  
Li fanno piuttosto smilzi ed allampanati, in Frael, ed io non sono mai stato particolarmente attratto da quelli ossuti, ma dannazione, se il suo sorriso non è davvero incantevole nel modo in cui gli illumina il viso.  
Poi si scusa, perché i suoi studenti lo stanno aspettando, e si allontana lungo il corridoio.

Immagino non serva a nulla restare lì ad aspettare non so cosa, ed inoltre ho del lavoro da fare, così passo la mattinata a cercare di fissare quella bastarda di una porta di una delle stanze comuni che qualcuno ha scardinato qualche settimana fa, non chiedetemi come, dato che quella dannata pesa più di me.  
Sono di ritorno nella mia stanza prima del pasto di mezzogiorno, perché non riesco proprio a farne a meno. Il ragazzino è raggomitolato sul mio letto, come se cercasse di rimpicciolirsi fino a scomparire, e non alza gli occhi quando gli parlo. Non c’è nessun altro qui attorno.  
Sulla strada di ritorno verso il refettorio cerco la Tessitrice, ma non la trovo. Mi sto dirigendo verso il mio solito posto con la mia ciotola, quando Mastro Caerel mi posa una mano sulla spalla e mi dice “Goodman Stone, mi concedi l'onore di sedere con me?”  
Il che non mi dispiace affatto, perché ho un bel po’ di domande da fargli, tipo dov’è andata la Tessitrice, e se per caso tornerà, e cosa succederà dopo, e anche perché il ragazzino non può semplicemente rimettersi addosso quelle dannate perline. Ma non ne ho il tempo, perché non appena ci sediamo, succede qualcosa di strano.  
Mastro Peirce viene al nostro tavolo, e porta una coperta ripiegata sul braccio. E si rivolge a me, dicendomi, Goodman Stone, queste notti primaverili sono ancora piuttosto fresche, forse questa coperta potrebbe servirvi. La posa vicino a me, sulla panca, e se ne va.  
Guardo Mastro Caerel, che alza le spalle, e riprende a mangiare.  
E non è finita, perché uno studente dell’ultimo anno si avvicina e mi dice, vi ho portato questo, porgendomi un cuscino di piume, e subito dopo si allontana.

Quindi è la volta di uno studente del corso intermedio, che incespicando si approssima e mi porge un'altra coperta, quasi buttandomela tra le mani e si allontana, piuttosto frettolosamente nella direzione opposta, mentre io mi auguro che non l’abbia presa dal suo letto, perché è un ragazzo esile come una canna, e probabilmente ne ha più bisogno di me.  
Arrivano uno alla volta, alcuni arrossendo come se fosse la loro prima Notte di Mezza Estate, alcuni come, oh ho pensato che questo potrebbe servirvi, alcuni come se mi restituissero qualcosa che gli ho prestato. Un altro paio di coperte, una camicia pulita, un paio di calze, e perfino una saponetta, un pettine, delle candele, e non so che altro.  
Finito di mangiare, Mastro Caerel posa il suo cucchiaio e mi chiede”Hai bisogno di aiuto per portare tutte quelle cose?” E dato che io voglio portare del cibo al ragazzino, gli rispondo, si, grazie e gli passo le coperte e tutto il resto. Mentre usciamo dal refettorio ricevo un fazzoletto, un paio di guanti senza dita, di quel genere che gli studenti trovano carini da indossare, e sulle scale qualcun altro cerca di darmi anche una sciarpa, lunga tanto quanto me, una di quelle che tutti gli studenti indossavano l’inverno scorso, ma a questo punto rifiuto.  
Il ragazzino non si è mosso.  
Poso la ciotola di zuppa sul cassettone dove tengo i miei abiti, mentre Mastro Caerel ammucchia il resto nello spazio tra i piedi del letto e la parete. Mi rivolgo al ragazzino, e gli dico, ti ho portato della zuppa, vedo che non sei andato a mangiare, ma scommetto che hai la testa che scoppia, e forse buttar giù qualcosa può essere d’aiuto.  
I suoi occhi sono arrossati come se qualcuno vi avesse sfregato della sabbia, e il suo viso è gonfio e congestionato dal pianto. Gli porgo un fazzoletto. Lui si alza a sedere, lentamente, tutto ripiegato su sè stesso. Le sue perline gli sono state tutte avvolte attorno al polso, anche la pietra del cuore, con una cordicella rossa. Perfino a me appaiono in disordine e sbagliate, a vederle così.  
Mastro Caerel mi sfiora una spalla, dicendomi a bassa voce che ora deve andare. Il ragazzino sembra rilassarsi un po’, una volta che restiamo da soli, prende qualche cucchiaiata di zuppa, anche se le mani gli tremano così tanto che quando lo alza, il cucchiaio gli arriva alla bocca mezzo vuoto.  
Sento un rumore dietro di me, ed inizialmente penso sia qualcun altro che viene a portarmi un asciugamano o un paio di scarpe, o chissà che altro. In quel momento il viso del ragazzino sembra diventare giallastro, del colore del sego, ed allora io mi volto di scatto, come mi aspettassi chissà che, ma è solo Raece, gli occhi spalancati come due lune, che lo sta fissando. 

Non so se definire Raece come un amico sia proprio il termine giusto. E’uno studente dell’ultimo anno, la madre è nel Parlamento, il padre commercia nel settore delle sete, e qualcos’altro, e sono piuttosto messi bene a soldi. Ma lui è un bravo ragazzo, intelligente e di buon cuore, uno di quelli che sai già che i Maestri ricorderanno. Gli ho dato una mano con il Nordico, perché il Maestro delle Lingue di qui non lo insegna come se lo si potesse davvero parlare con qualcuno, e lui mi ha aiutato con il mio Fraeliano, e con altre faccende. Tipo, è a lui che posso chiedere per quel dannato canale di scolo se magari i ragazzi possono trovare un altro modo di uscire dalle stanze dopo il tramonto finché non l’ho riparato, così nessuno rischia di rompersi il collo.  
Ha una coperta rossa sul braccio, e a guardarla giurerei che è davvero un tesoro, leggera, soffice e calda. Così capisco che ha sentito del ragazzino. Ma sentire qualcosa, e vederla coi propri occhi, è diverso, perché non sai mai come qualcosa possa colpirti, infatti Raece ha il viso pallidissimo, letteralmente esangue, e ha l’aspetto di qualcuno che è sul punto di svenire.  
Mi butta la coperta tra le mani e corre via. Però io sento che è lì fuori, così lo seguo, ed esco. Si è appoggiato al muro, mentre prende ampi respiri come se avesse percorso correndo tutta l’università, dall’entrata fino in cima alla Torre Diroccata di Lindhorn.  
Mi guarda, poi si volge a guardare il corridoio, avanti ed indietro, e il viso gli si è arrossato, dello stesso colore della coperta. Mi sussurra “Come sta? Veramente?”  
Così io gli dico, “Hanno fatto venire una Tessitrice”.

Non posso dirgli che andrà tutto bene, perché davvero non lo so, ma Raece stringe le labbra ed annuisce, immagino che lui ne sappia qualcosa di più di me, perché le spalle gli si rilassano, e la sua schiena sembra raddrizzarsi.  
“Se avesse bisogno di qualcosa“ mi dice “se avesse bisogno di…denaro, o di qualcos’altro, fatemelo sapere.”  
In quel mentre si sente qualcuno che sale le scale, in fondo al corridoio, così Raece si stacca dalla parete e si avvia verso la direzione opposta.  
E’ la Tessitrice, e seppure mi auguri buon pomeriggio mentre mi passa vicino, è chiaro che non ha tempo per fermarsi per parlare con me, o per rispondere alle mie domande, infatti va dritta alla mia stanza, vi entra e si chiude la porta alle spalle.  
E questo va avanti per alcuni giorni. 

 

Questa donna va e viene, ed anche Mastro Caerel si fa vedere un paio di volte, mentre Raece si presenta con una camicia di panno fine e una ciotola di nocciole tostate, delle mele al miele essiccate, e dei dolcetti appiccicosi che arrivano da quel forno in cui vanno tutti gli studenti, perché gli ho confidato che il ragazzino non sta mangiando quasi nulla. Lui, il ragazzino, parla appena, e nessun altro mi dice nulla.  
Sapete, quella sensazione quando la vita sembra così insopportabile che viene da stendersi, e lasciare che il suo peso ci schiacci; quella sensazione la conosco molto bene. Ma non è facile stare vicino a qualcuno che c’è dentro, in quella sensazione. E credo che nessuno voglia trovargli un'altra stanza, perché, beh, i Fraeliani, chissà…così io mi limito a dormirci nella mia stanza, e niente più. La sera scendo nel refettorio, come facevo quand’era inverno, perché la mia stanza non ha un focolare, e d’accordo, sarò anche uno del Nord, ma non è che noi nasciamo con una pelliccia, come gli orsi.  
Ma c’è qualcosa di diverso, ora. Ed è che Mastro Caerel, ora, sembra essere qui molto più spesso.  
La prima sera che sono nel refettorio, lui è seduto con degli studenti, coinvolto in una discussione, e sembra fare da arbitro nella loro disputa. I ragazzi si animano, ci sono risate, schiamazzi, e mentre li ascolto rammendo le mie calze, perché mi piace tenere le mani occupate. Me lo ha insegnato la vecchia Rose Grayling, come rammendare intendo. Mi aveva insegnato anche a filare, ma temo di aver perso la mano, ormai. Un sacco di persone mi ha insegnato qualcosa, perché non sono mai riuscito a sentirmi a casa da nessuna parte, così tutti loro hanno cercato di darmi qualcosa che mi aiutasse ad inserirmi e a sopravvivere ovunque andassi. Per questo so come rimettere nei cardini una porta, rappezzare una ferita, riparare un tetto che perde, fare il pane, lavorare al tornio e tante altre cose.

E la Signora aveva anche chiesto al tutore delle sue figlie di istruire anche me, forse perché si sentiva un po' responsabile per me, anche se non ero del suo sangue, dato che in fondo era stato il marito che lei aveva scelto che mi aveva avuto da una donna con cui non avrebbe dovuto avere alcun contatto. Ad ogni modo, ho imparato a leggere, e ho appreso a fare di conto, un po’ di storia, a leggere le mappe, e ho acquisito perfino un po’ di Fraeliano, più o meno quanto il Nordico di Raece, ed è per questo che posso recitarvi la prima parte del discorso di Lord Siel al 236esimo Parlamento, anche se quando sono arrivato qua non sapevo nemmeno chiedere quanto costasse una stanza, o dire a qualcuno come mi chiamo. E indovinate, la gente nei luoghi in cui potevo permettermi di pagarmi una stanza, a loro non importava un fico secco di come ci rivolge al Parlamento. Ma una volta che ho imparato i nomi degli oggetti, e i verbi che si usano quotidianamente per descrivere varie azioni, quelli che tutti imparano crescendo, era fatta, senza dubbio.  
Ad ogni modo, Mastro Caerel si alza e si versa una tazza di quel te acquoso, che loro tengono in un tino presso il focolare centrale perché non diventi freddo, poi, invece di tornare dai suoi studenti, viene verso di me e chiede se può sedersi qui. Certo, rispondo, prego. Così’ parliamo per un po’, ed io vorrei chiedergli un po’ di cose sulle perline, ma non mi va che lui mi guardi come se fossi uno stupido, o come uno degli studenti del primo anno, così lascio perdere.  
La sera dopo gli studenti non ci sono, ma lui sì. Si siede ed accenna con la testa ai miei ferri da calza, chiedendomi come ho fatto ad imparare. Gli racconto com’è andata, e poi gli racconto una anche una storia buffa riguardo alla vecchia Rose, quella dei barattoli delle tinture, e lui mi dice che quand’era studente lui ed altri del suo corso avevano dipinto di verde una pecora, e l’avevano poi lasciata nello studio del rettore.  
Ho preso l’abitudine di cercarlo quando vado nel refettorio, e anche se lui non c’è tutte le sere, spesso è presente, e non sempre parliamo a lungo, ma è comunque piacevole.  
Le cose proseguono così per un po’, finché arriva la Notte di Mezza Estate.

E’ da qualche anno che non festeggio la Notte di Mezza Estate. Dopo l’inverno più temibile della pestilenza, c’era gente che sembrava determinata a ripopolare il Nord anche da sola. Per me invece è stato proprio il contrario, e per molto tempo dopo aver perso Bron, e con tutto quel che era successo, non volevo più esser toccato, considerando che tutte le persone che mi avevano toccato ora non c'erano più. Questo pensiero portava la mia mente in luoghi oscuri, e anche dopo essermene andato c'è voluto parecchio perché mi riprendessi.  
Ma questo è Frael. Hanno artisti, l’università, e la Corte, anche se loro la chiamano Parlamento, e tutti vengono qui, per via dei fiumi. Occidentali dalla pelle levigata come il legno delle betulle, con questi capelli straordinari che paiono circondare le loro teste come aloni di luce, gente del Sud, che ha zigomi così prominenti che vi ci potreste tagliare sopra, gente del lontano oriente con occhi e capelli che sembrano infuocati, ed infine i Fraeliani stessi, pallidi come il sole in inverno. Quel che voglio dire è che sono tutti loro sono bellissimi, mentre io sembro la gramigna tra le rose.  
La Notte di Mezza estate qui all’università è sempre un pandemonio isterico. Quelli alla loro prima esperienza sono nervosi più che mai e sussultano per ogni minima cosa, mentre quelli che sono già alla loro seconda esperienza non è che siano poi di gran aiuto, ed inoltre c’è un bel po’ alcool che gira, e neppure tanto di nascosto. Io rimango seduto nel refettorio per un po’ dopo il pasto della sera, nel caso succeda qualche guaio, tipo si rompa qualcosa o si inceppi qualcos'altro.  
Non ho ancora deciso se voglio andare o no. Non vedo Mastro Caerel, così immagino che, o ha la serata libera – i magister tirano a sorte per decidere chi può averla – oppure sta controllando che i più piccoli vadano a dormire e rimangano a letto. Dopo qualche ora le cose cominciano a calmarsi, almeno per un po’, dato che gli studenti, o escono, o lasciano perdere, ed è comunque ancora presto per gli schiamazzi di quelli che rientrano, e poi nessuno mi ha chiesto di restare, per cui me ne torno verso la mia stanza.

Ma quando sono lì, non riesco ad entrare. L’idea di coricarmi sulle coperte che ho steso sul pavimento, perché ho ceduto il letto al ragazzino, mi deprime troppo.  
E’ la Notte di Mezza Estate, in fondo, e i boschi non sono l’unico posto in cui andare, ci sono giocolieri, indovini e cartomanti, e giochi, gente che vende perline, dolcetti fritti, e tanto altro, in città. Così mi avvio.  
Ma è come se una parte di me stesse cercando di imbrogliare l’altra parte, perché un paio di giorni fa, ho chiesto ai cuochi se c’è una radura per gli uomini qui vicino, così, tanto per sapere. E mentre ascolto la musica e guardo le perline esposte sulle bancherelle, ecco che, senza nemmeno sapere cosa sto facendo, sto acquistando una maschera di carta da pochi soldi, di quelle che coprono solo gli occhi, e me ne sto tornando verso quella radura.  
Hanno messo abbastanza lanterne, così che si può vedere quel che si vuole, ma al tempo stesso far finta di non vedere quel che non si vuol vedere. E’ una notte chiara, tiepida, e ci sono degli uomini laggiù, anche se non così tanti come ce ne saranno più tardi nella notte. A casa non mi infastidiva essere io a scegliere, ma ora non sono proprio sicuro di voler essere lì. E poi non l’ho mai fatto in Frael, e magari qui è differente.. Così cerco un albero, un po’ discosto dai cancelli, e me ne sto lì, con la mia maschera sul viso, e aspetto.

Un paio di loro mi lanciano un’occhiata mentre attraversano il sentiero, ma io volgo lo sguardo altrove prima che mi arrivino troppo vicini, e allora loro continuano a camminare. Sento dei gemiti dall’altra parte della radura, e di solito questa cosa mi avrebbe invogliato a muovermi, ma stanotte non sembra suscitarmi nulla. Un po’ più in là, davanti a me, tra gli alberi, un Fraeliano sta slacciando i pantaloni ad un Orientale. Dato che se ne stanno entrambi nella luce immagino che non gli importi di esser guardati, così io resto lì. Ma poi mi accorgo che in realtà sto fissando più i capelli dell’Orientale che brillano alla luce della lanterna che il resto, e allora lascio perdere.

Mi vien da pensare che forse mi si è davvero spezzato qualcosa dentro, irrimediabilmente. Ed è allora che lo vedo. Capisco subito che si tratta di lui, perché una maschera da pochi soldi non fa davvero nessuna differenza, su nessuno. Anche lui guarda nella mia direzione, quindi lancia un’altra occhiata ancora. E comincia a camminare verso di me, ed io mi sento come se mi avessero infilato nell’acqua gelida e nella cera calda al tempo stesso. Non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo, e non so nemmeno se voglio farlo, perché in questo momento non riesco a pensare.  
Mastro Caerel si ferma davanti a me. Allunga un braccio, e mi sfiora il petto, proprio sopra il cuore.  
Certo, dovrei posare la mia mano sulla sua, ma non riesco a muovermi, e tutto quello che sento, è sola la mia voce, che suona così stupida mentre dice “Oh, si”  
Lui sorride, come non l’avevo mai visto fare prima, poi avanza di un altro passo. Si appoggia con l’altro braccio all’albero per sostenersi, e si sporge verso di me, e mi bacia come se questa non fosse la nostra prima volta.  
Forse non sono poi così devastato, forse è solo che c'era qualcosa in me, imprigionata, ed ora si è liberata. Lo afferro e lo attiro a me, e lui mi spinge contro il tronco dell’albero con tutto il suo peso. Il mio membro ha deciso che due anni di astinenza sono più che sufficienti, e che vuole ORA, ASSOLUTAMENTE ORA tutto quello che si è perso. Dalla mia gola esce un suono che sembra il gorgoglio di un bollitore che sta ribollendo, ma non potrebbe importarmi di meno.  
Caerel si scosta, ed io ho un brivido. Poi avvicina la bocca al mio orecchio e mi dice “Possiamo onorare l’evento di Mezza Estate anche standocene comodi nel mio letto, se vuoi.”

L’idea di stendermi non mi dispiace affatto, ma non so se riuscirò ad arrivarci, fino al suo letto.  
Caerel mi guarda, mormora qualcosa, e quindi mi bacia sul collo, mentre comincia a slacciarmi i pantaloni con una mano, e se mi verrà ancora da ridere per il fatto che è sempre così formale e garbato, penserò a questo momento, dicendomi che in fondo anche lui sa cosa fare in certe situazioni.  
La sua mano che tocca il mio membro è più fresca di qualsiasi bevanda in un’afosa giornata d’estate passata a lavorare sotto il sole che abbia mai assaporato. Mi tiene fermo, mentre continua ad accarezzarmi, ma mi lascia anche abbastanza spazio per muovere le anche, quando ne sento il bisogno. Non duro a lungo, non ci provo nemmeno, e quando vengo, lo sente tutta la radura.  
Quando torno a respirare, mi riallaccio i pantaloni e poso le mani sui fianchi di Caerel. Non è ancora rigido del tutto, ed allora sto per inginocchiarmi e rendergli il favore. Ma lui mi bacia ancora, come se volesse prender tempo, allora io gli chiedo “Che ne dici di quel letto?” 

La stanza di Cearel ha quasi le dimensioni di una delle stanze comuni degli studenti. E’ così ampia che sembra quasi divisa in varie parti, cioé qui c’è la sua scrivania, vicino alla grande finestra, e laggiù ci sono due poltrone, accanto ad una stufetta in ferro. Ha uno di quei letti Fraeliani grandi quasi quanto una stanza, con porte, e dei gradini, in basso, per salirci sopra.  
Accende una lanterna, così ci togliamo le maschere, e per un attimo ci guardiamo, e ci viene da ridere, come se ci dicessimo, “Oh, allora è questo che stiamo facendo”. Poi io comincio a sciogliere i lacci dei suoi vestiti, e ci spogliamo l’un l’altro. Le lenzuola del suo letto sono di morbido lino, il materasso è rivestito da una fine coperta imbottita di piume, e sul letto stesso ci sono sei cuscini, ed io non vedo l’ora di scompigliare tutto questo.  
Quello che mi è sempre piaciuto più a letto, è usare le mani, così posso comunque guardare. Ma alcuni non vogliono qualcosa che ritengono di potersi fare da soli, ed io voglio eccitare Caerel tanto quanto lui ha fatto con me. Perciò uso la bocca, ma senza fretta. Vedo le sue dita che affondano nei graziosi cuscini del suo letto, mentre mi lascia fare. E all’approssimarsi dell’orgasmo riesco perfino a farlo implorare, “Oh, ti prego…” e questo piace ad entrambi. Quando viene, è quasi in silenzio, gli sfugge solo un lieve, brevissimo singulto, che mi suscita un’altra erezione, come se quello che c’è stato nella radura non fosse mai successo.  
Sta ancora riprendendo fiato, quando mi sorride, e si spinge un po’ più giù sul letto, per prendermi in bocca a sua volta. Stavolta non è tutto così veloce, invece sembro indugiare sull’orlo del piacere per un momento eterno. E quando vengo, tutto quello che riesco a fare dopo, è giacere lì, senza più forze.  
Non intendo addormentarmi. Mi sto solo chiedendo entro quando dovrei andarmene, se è questo che lui vuole, ed invece, in quel momento, lui mi cinge le spalle con un braccio, e mi fa quasi rotolare verso di lui. Anche se è Mezza Estate, non fa caldo quand’è così’ tardi la notte, così Caerel solleva le lenzuola, e ci avvolge entrambi in esse.  
Mi risveglio nel suo letto, e tutt’intorno c’è una profonda quiete, quel silenzio che si avverte nel mezzo della notte.  
Mi rizzo a sedere e Caerel ha un sussulto, come se l’avessi svegliato di soprassalto.  
Gli dico, forse è meglio che vada.  
E lui mi tocca un braccio, e risponde “Certo, come vuoi. Ma puoi anche restare.”  
“Davvero?” gli chiedo.  
“Mi piacerebbe tu restassi” risponde.  
Perciò mi ristendo, e lui mi cinge nuovamente col braccio.  
Io non credo di potermi fare un altro giro, stanotte, ma guarda, sembra che lui invece ne abbia tutta l’intenzione. Stavolta, allora uso le mani. E lui si lascia andare col capo all’indietro, chiude gli occhi e mi sussurra “Parlami.”  
“Cosa vuoi che dica?”  
“Qualsiasi cosa” risponde. “Dimmi cosa stai facendo. Mi piace sentire la tua voce.”  
Non mi ci vuole molto per descrivergli il modo in cui lo sto accarezzando. Poi gli racconto che cosa stavamo facendo io, Bron e il nipote del tessitore nel fienile, quella volta che siamo stati sorpresi da un temporale. Non conosco le parole più appropriate in Fraeliano, ma sembra che non ce ne sia bisogno per rendere l’idea.

Un paio di giorni dopo sto lavorando sulla quella ringhiera rotta nella galleria che c’è sopra il Salone d'ingresso, quando con la coda dell’occhio mi pare di vedere qualcosa di bianco. Guardo giù e… sorpresa, c’è la Tessitrice che sta entrando, camminando su quel bellissimo pavimento di pietra. Lascio cadere il mazzuolo e corro giù per le scale. Quando arrivo giù c’è anche Caerel, arrivato proprio in quel momento per riceverla. La Tessitrice mi lancia un’occhiata severa, come per dire, eccolo qua il tipo che ripara le cose, che viene a ficcare il naso mentre lei e un Magister stanno parlando, ma non me ne frega niente se la cosa le da fastidio, perché non la sua stanza quella in cui giace quel ragazzino, è la mia. Caerel mi lancia un fugace sorriso, e mi dice “Goodman Stone, che fortuna trovarti qui, mi risparmia la fatica di doverti cercare per informare anche te.”  
A questo lei scrolla le spalle, e lui quindi lui continua il suo discorso.  
Pare che il grande maestro abbia chiesto quanto dovrebbe restare qui ancora il ragazzino, o secondo le parole di Caerel, “come stanno andando le cose nella stanza di Goodman Stone”.  
La Tessitrice stringe le labbra e spiega che il ragazzo cercando di venirne fuori, e che non è una situazione facile, tutt'altro. Ed inoltre da quel che dice capisco che la famiglia del ragazzino non dev'essere certo di quelle da tenersi strette, e forse il gesto folle che lo ha fatto finire qui è solo la conseguenza di una lunga serie di cose che ha dovuto sopportare, dato che forse non aveva altra alternativa. Finché non ce l’ha più fatta a sopportare oltre.  
Ora ho finalmente l’opportunità di chiedere perché semplicemente non si rimette le sue perle. E vien fuori che non può, è una faccenda complicata, devono essere eseguite delle cerimonie ed altre cose, c’è perfino chi riceve un nome nuovo in circostanze simili. E allora io chiedo, “E lui non vuole farlo?”

E lei risponde, come se le sembrasse incredibile che io sia così ottuso, “si è tagliato via la perla del cuore mentre c’era gente a guardarlo, pertanto ora come ora c’è ben poca probabilità che lui voglia fare tutto quello che c’è da fare, tanto quanto che uno dei suoi cugini sia disposto a fare un’offerta per lui.”  
Questa è una frase che ho già sentito, fare un’offerta, ma non ne ho ancora capito il significato. Così le chiedo di spiegarmi anche questo, e lei mi guarda come se fossi un pollo che le è appena apparso davanti, rivolgendole la parola, e perfino Caerel spalanca gli occhi, e sì che lui ha gli studenti che se ne vengono fuori con un sacco di stupidate ogni giorno.  
Cercano di spiegarmelo, ma è come se proprio non trovassero le parole nella loro lingua, così usano altre parole, parole che suonano comunque inadeguate, e ad ogni modo, la cosa funziona pressappoco così:  
Si può chiedere ad un Tessitore, o ad una Tessitrice di rimuoverti le tue perle per qualcun altro. Non è come se tu gliele dessi, è più come se tu lo facessi PER questa persona, e quando qualcuno ha un crollo emozionale o va fuori di testa, questa è una cosa che può aiutarlo a star meglio. E’ come la ringhiera che riparando, dove intendo inserire un altro pezzo di legno, per rinforzarla, così che non farò sparire il punto in cui è rotta, ma almeno farò in modo che non si spezzi del tutto. Solo che non è una cosa che si verifica sovente, perché per un Fraeliano è come se, anche se loro non la mettono giù in questo modo, si tagliasse la sua stessa mano.  
“E dev’essere per forza qualcuno della famiglia?”chiedo.  
“No” mi risponde lei.  
Allora non ci penso due volte. “Posso farlo io”, dico.

Sento Caerel trattenere il respiro, e la donna scuote il capo, mentre mi dice “Devono essere delle perle vere.”  
Questo mi fa un po’ incazzare, perché da quando ho iniziato a raccogliere le mie perline, lo faccio con la stessa cura che farebbe uno di loro, e anche se è vero che non ne ho molte, però per me sono importanti, significano davvero qualcosa. Alzo il mento che tenevo appoggiato contro il petto, e gli racconto che una di esse per me rappresenta gli occhi di Bron, mentre quella blu rappresenta la pietra d’ingresso della cucina, quella pietra ormai consunta per tutti quelli che gli erano passati sopra, sin dai tempi più remoti e…  
Caerel si schiarisce la gola, e a me sembra di essere tornato ad essere di nuovo un forestiero ignorante. Mi posa la mano sulla parte bassa della schiena e mi dice, “Stone, io ti credo, ma mi chiedo se tu ti rendi davvero conto delle implicazioni di ciò che ti stai offrendo di fare.”  
“Vuol dire che gli darò le mie perline” gli rispondo, “e che quel ragazzino potrà rimettersi in sesto.”  
La Tessitrice mi fissa per qualche secondo, come se volesse sfidarmi a ripetere quello che ho detto. Avverto che ho il viso in fiamme, ora, ma non reagisco.  
E lei mi spiega, “Non è così semplice, ma potrebbe essere d’aiuto.”  
Ed io insisto “Voglio farlo.”  
Perché è così che stanno le cose: quando me ne sono andato, ho portato con me giusto gli abiti che avevo addosso. Non ho nulla che mi ricordi casa, eccetto me stesso. E quel ragazzino ora non ha nemmeno questo.

La donna annuisce, un cenno solo, poi mi dice “Vi darò un paio di giorni per pensarci su.”  
Sto per rispondere che ci ho pensato abbastanza, che voglio farlo. Ma Caerel preme la mano sulla mia schiena e mi spiega che due giorni sono di prammatica, come vuole la tradizione. Così capisco che lei non sta cercando di propinarmi delle stronzate per farmi desistere.  
Allora salgo le scale di nuovo e vado finire la riparazione della ringhiera prima che qualcuno ci si sporga e finisca con il spaccarsi la testa.  
La sera cerco Caerel nel refettorio. Perché, anche se sono ancora dell’idea di farlo, mi è però venuto in mente qualcosa che mi disturba davvero, e devo parlargliene, così poi potrò farmene una ragione.  
Dopo poco lui arriva, e si siede. Sto pensando a come dovrei dirglielo, quando lui mi precede, “Vorrei chiederti una cosa” mi dice.  
“Chiedi pure“ gli rispondo.  
E lui “Cerchiamo un luogo un po’ più privato.”  
Immagino si riferisca al parlare, ma fa lo stesso. Allora andiamo nella sua stanza. La luce del sole che sta tramontando filtra attraverso le finestre, così posso vedere tutti i colori dei cuscini sulle sedie, e delle tende, tanto che ora questa che potrebbe essere perfino un’altra stanza, non la stessa in cui siamo stati l’ultima volta.  
Lui mi offre del te, ma io declino l’offerta, ed allora lui mi cinge con le braccia, e mi bacia.  
Quando mi lascia andare, gli chiedo, perché sono impaziente di saperlo, “Quando la Tessitrice mi toglierà le perle, significherà che nessuno potrà più guardarmi, o rivolgermi la parola?  
Lui mi guarda stupefatto, gli occhi spalancati. Poi mi pone le mani ai lati del viso e risponde “No, naturalmente no. L’offerta delle perle è un atto di grande coraggio, di grande valore, e tu sarai onorato per questo. Stone, mi stai dicendo che ti abbiamo lasciato credere che…oh, perdonami, perdonami, non avevo idea…”  
Mi attira a se’ ed io mi sento così sollevato che non riesco neppure a muovermi. Rimango lì, in piedi, immobile, perché riesco a malapena a respirare.  
Quando ci siamo calmati entrambi, lo bacio anch’io, e tra una cosa e l’altra finiamo nel suo letto. Il che non è poi così sorprendente, perché anche se ho una certa esperienza in fatto di Notti di Mezza Estate, quella che abbiamo condiviso io e Caerel, quello sì che era onorare la festività della Mezza Estate.

Dopo, lui si appoggia su un gomito e mi chiede, Posso farti una domanda?  
Certo, rispondo, assolutamente.  
Caerel si comporta come se fosse intimidito, il che è davvero buffo, considerando cosa mi stava facendo un attimo fa. “Normalmente non te lo chiederei così presto, mi dice, ma è che forse potrebbe non esserci più l’occasione. Mi faresti l’onore di parlarmi delle tue perle?  
Si, naturalmente, annuisco io.  
Prendo le mie perle che avevo appeso alla testata del letto, accanto alle sue, e me le faccio scorrere una ad una tra le dita mentre gliele descrivo, e gli racconto di Bron, della pietra della cucina, della vecchia Rose, e dello spettacolo del tramonto dalla sommità della Rupe più Remota, e tutto il resto. Non l’ho mai fatto con nessun altro, ed è come se tutti questi ricordi mi si riversassero in testa, e non fossero mai stati così chiari.  
Poi, dopo che gli ho raccontato tutto, lui mi bacia sul petto, proprio sul cuore, e con la mano afferra la mia mano, quella che tiene le perle. Mi dice, Sei sicuro di questo? Non è una cosa da poco, fare un’offerta. Significherà perdere molte cose della tua vita.  
E io rispondo che ho già perso una volta la mia vita, e che non ho paura.  
E questo è quanto. Due giorni dopo siamo in una delle stanze più remote, io, Caerel, la Tessitrice e il ragazzino. Lei spinge il tavolo e le sedie contro la parete, così c’è più spazio nel centro. Ha portato un sacco di cose, un paio di bacili, e un cesto di utensili, e non so che altro ancora. Inoltre ha acceso delle candele, anche se siamo in pieno giorno. Ne avverto il profumo, dolce come il miele.  
Ce stiamo uno accanto all’altro, io e il ragazzino, ma senza guardarci. Poi lei dice qualcosa, ma io non la sento quasi, circa il sacrificio, cose che si rinnovano e altro. Quindi prende dell’acqua con le dita e sfiora i nostri cuori, le nostre labbra, e la nostra fronte, in mezzo agli occhi.

Poi prende quel piccolo coltello col manico bianco e la lama sottile, e inizia a tagliare i fili rossi che tengono annodate le perline intorno al polso del ragazzino. Uno alla volta, tac, tac, li taglia tutti. Posso vedere i fili che lentamente si allentano, mentre piccoli ritagli rossi cadono a terra, intorno a lui. Poi comincia a disfare la collana, togliendo anche la perla del cuore. Quando le ha tolte tutte, e il polso del ragazzo è del tutto spoglio, lui ha un brivido, come se un’ombra camminasse sulla sua tomba.  
Una delle bacinelle posate sul tavolo è di pietra bianco, così levigata che pare brillare di luce propria. E’piena d’acqua. Lei vi immerge le perline del ragazzo, lentamente, come volesse depositarle con gentilezza sul fondo, e quando si gira verso di me le sue mani sono umide.  
Prende un paio di cesoie, solleva la mia collana, proprio nel punto in cui si trova la pietra grigio-azzurra di Bron, e forza l'anello metallico che la tiene per aprirlo. Le cesoie si chiudono sul metallo con un rumore secco, come se un ramo si spezzasse in una bufera di neve.  
Vorrei deglutire ma ho la bocca secca, riarsa come ossa calcinate al sole. Mi dico che in fondo sono solo pietre e vetro, nient’altro che pietre e vetro, niente di importante.  
Lei posa le mie perle nel bacile. Mi sembrano così belle nell’acqua, a fianco di quelle del ragazzo, e penso che è per lui che sto facendo tutto questo, per cui, si, è una cosa giusta, è tutto a posto.  
Adesso lei ha di nuovo il coltellino in mano, e il manico bianco brilla come la pietra del bacile. Lei tocca la mia pietra del cuore, e quando la solleva, sento il punto in cui quella pietra poggiava sul mio corpo diventare freddo, ed avverto la punta della lama del coltello contro la mia gola. Uno strattone, e il filo strappato della collana scivola sulla mia pelle mentre lei lo afferra e lo toglie.

Non riesco quasi a trovare le parole per descrivere quello che succede dopo. E’come lasciar cadere qualcosa in un luogo da cui non potrete più recuperarlo, giù in fondo ad un pozzo, o da una barca, giù nell’acqua profonda, e vi sentite precipitare, come se vi mancasse la terra sotto ai piedi. Quando inalo dell’aria, sento il sapore della cenere e della sabbia nella mia bocca, e quando il respiro mi arriva nel petto mi pare di aver ingioiato pezzi di vetro. Scoppio in lacrime, e non riesco più a fermarmi. Piango pensando che tutti quelli che amavo sono morti, che non ho più una casa, come se ogni cosa nel mondo fosse scomparsa, eccetto me, e continuo a singhiozzare, senza freno, fino a quando non ho più lacrime in me.  
Non so da quando sono qui, a terra. Quando torno in me, Caerel mi sta tenendo abbracciato. Mi sta cullando, piano, mentre mi accarezza i capelli e sussurra, Shh,. Shh. Scuoto il capo e mi asciugo il viso su una manica, e lui mi aiuta ad alzarmi, restandomi vicino, dietro di me, così vicino che ne avverto il calore.  
La donna ora è in piedi di fronte a me, e tiene le mani a coppa, così posso vedere cosa c’è in esse: una perla bianca, appesa ad una cordicella bianca, annodata in vari punti così che sembrano formare un disegno. Lei mi dice “Da oggi inizi una nuova collana.”  
Poi me la mette al collo, annodandola tre volte, e la posiziona in modo che la perla del cuore si posi in quel piccolo incavo che c’è nella mia gola, proprio dov’era l’altra pietra. Poi prende una cordicella, e me la mette al collo facendomela passare sulla testa. E’ tutta composta da quei piccoli inserti metallici che si mettono tra una pietra e l’altra, solo che non ci sono ancora le pietre su di essa. C’è tutto lo spazio per cose che non ho ancora trovato.  
“Che ne sarà delle vecchie pietre?” chiedo, perché, vedete, devo saperlo.  
Lei mi spiega che le porterà ad una fontana, nel suo boschetto, e le metterà nell’acqua. Mi spiega che stando nell’acqua geleranno, e si scioglieranno, e il metallo arruginirà, e col tempo diventeranno sabbia che si unirà alla sabbia dai mille colori che giace sul fondo della fontana.  
E io penso che è una buona cosa, Bron ha sempre amato l’acqua.  
Ma io non lo dimenticherò mai, pietre o non pietre.

Quando la Tessitrice fa un passo indietro, mi ritrovo davanti il ragazzino. Non l’avevo ancora guardato ben bene oggi, e ha un aspetto desolato. I suoi occhi sono rossi quanto i miei probabilmente, e cerchiati da occhiaie color viola come il tramonto, ed è così magro, nessuno dovrebbe essere così magro. Ma ora ha la pietra del cuore addosso, grigia come le nuvole, appesa ad un cordolo grigio, ed una catenella ancora vuota, come la mia.  
Mi prende le mani e se le posa sul cuore. E mi dice, mi sussurra quasi, “La mia prima pietra avrà il vostro nome, Goodman Stone, ed ogni volta che parlerò delle mie pietre, onorerò la vostra offerta”.  
E io rispondo che forse anch’io dovrei avere una pietra che me lo ricordi, ma che non conosco il suo nome.  
Leicis, mi risponde. Lascia andare le mie mani, prende un respiro e lo ripete. Il mio nome è Leicis.

A quanto pare lei ha finito con me. Caerel mi cinge con le braccia e mi apre la porta, ed insieme usciamo nell’atrio. Lì c’è Raece, che si sta mordicchiando il pollice. Ci guarda appena. Invece va alla porta, ma come se non fosse sicuro che vedrà quello che vorrebbe vedere. Leicis si volta verso di lui, ed è impossibile non accorgersi di quando l’uno si accorge dell’altro, perché è come se qualcuno gli desse una spinta con un bastone appuntito, ad entrambi, nello stesso momento. Raece gli si avvicina, poi anche Leicis fa un passo verso di lui, e sembrano rallentare, invece che affrettarsi, mentre la distanza tra loro si riduce. E’ Raece che apre le braccia per primo, ed ecco, ora si abbracciano, con forza, come se fossero in una tempesta ed il vento minacciasse di dividerli. La Tessitrice sorride, a fior di labbra, e Caerel si lascia sfuggire un suono, come se fossimo alla fine di una commedia. Io invece, devo aver avuto davvero la testa chissà dove, perché in effetti non me lo sarei mai aspettato.  
Caerel mi porta nella sua stanza, e mi fa sedere in una delle sue soffici poltrone. Prepara del te, anche se gli ho detto che no, non ne volevo, e lo fa davvero bene, perché stavolta sa di qualcosa, vi scioglie un bel cucchiaio pieno di miele, e me lo porge. Ha anche dei dolcetti, quelle frittelle che arrivano da quel forno in cui vanno tutti gli studenti, quindi si siede nell’altra poltrona, col suo te e tre dolcetti, così ne prendo qualcuno anch’io, e dopo un po’ comincio a sentirmi meglio, non come se fossi fatto di carta bagnata.  
Caerel va alla scrivania, apre un cassetto ed estrae qualcosa. Poi torna a sedersi. Guarda quello che ha tra le mani, e mi dice, solitamente la prima pietra ci viene data da qualcuno che ci è vicino. So che forse è stato presuntuoso da parte mia, ma quando ho visto questa pietra, ho pensato a te.  
Me la porge. E’ una pacchetto di carta colorata, ripiegato nel modo che piace ai Fraeliani quando vogliono fare un regalo.

Io prendo il pacchetto, e pian piano lo apro. La pietra che c’è in esso sembra un carbone acceso sullo sfondo bianco della carta che lo avvolgeva. Ha la dimensione della nocca del mio mignolo, e quando la guardo controluce è di un rosso trasparente, mentre nel centro c’è uno sfavillio di oro e cremisi, quasi ci fossero delle scintille di fuoco imprigionate in essa.  
Non so cosa dire, perché nessuno mi ha mai dato qualcosa di così bello, e non voglio umiliarlo dicendogli che io non sono come questa pietra, proprio per niente, ma per un momento non riesco neppure a respirare.  
Caerel si schiarisce la gola. Poi mi dice, se però non fosse una pietra adatta alla tua collana, non preoccuparti, non mi offenderò.  
No, gli rispondo, la voglio mettere. Voglio pensare a te quando la guarderò.  
Lui allora apre uno degli anelli così posso inserirla. E quando è a posto, riposiziono la collana, così posso abbassare lo sguardo e guardare quella perla rossa che giace sotto la pietra del cuore.  
Caerel si fa scorrere tra le mani la mia collana, e tocca la pietra come se fosse qualcosa di vivo. Posso sentire il calore delle sue dita attraverso la stoffa della mia camicia.

E ora sorride. La prima pietra, mi dice.  
Oh si, gli rispondo, si, è un ottimo inizio.


End file.
